


Crisis Averted

by SmittyJaws



Series: Captain No Longer [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier needs someone to go undercover at Global Chemicals.  Who will it be?  Written for fanfic100 prompt "014. Green."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.
> 
> Author’s Note: Fifth story in the Captain No Longer universe. I recommend reading the other stories in this ‘verse first, or this probably won’t make sense.

Inside his office, the Brigadier had called a quick meeting. “There’s something suspicious going on at Global Chemicals, but I just can’t put my finger on it. I don’t fully trust Stevens, so I want someone on the inside. Captain Yates?”

From the other side of the desk, Benton had perked up. “Sir?” He appeared calm, but Mike could tell he was already inwardly grinning in anticipation. The Captain loved any opportunity to go undercover and play James Bond.

“Normally I would send you in for this sort of thing, but circumstances being the way they are…I don’t think you’d be very unobtrusive, looking like Sergeant Benton as you do now.”

Benton’s face fell. “I can do my job just as well as usual, Sir, regardless of whose body I happen to be currently inhabiting. It’s certainly not as if I asked for this.” He shot Mike a Look at that, who simply returned it with a mild shrug. It wasn’t the Sergeant’s prerogative to protest.

“Be that as it may, Captain, I still would rather you weren’t the one to go in there; I don’t want to raise any suspicions. Do you have any recommendations as to who would do well with this assignment?”

Benton looked over to where Mike was standing, and offered, “You could send Sergeant Benton in, Sir. It’s not like he isn’t reliable. And what with him looking like me, he won’t stand out as much in a crowd.”

The Brigadier thought about this, then looked over at Mike.. “That could work. Well, Benton, what do you think?” 

“Me, Sir?” Mike asked, eyes widening. “I don’t think I would be the best choice for this assignment.”

“Do you, now? Care to explain why, Sergeant?” The Brigadier looked at Mike evenly.

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Granted.”

Mike sighed. “I’m no good at going undercover, Sir; especially if it’s for a big business like this. The Captain’s much better suited to those kinds of high-ended desk politics than I am. You know how I get when I have to try and maintain a cover story; Global Chemicals would know I wasn’t who I said I was as soon as I opened my mouth.”

The Brigadier raised an eyebrow before looking back at a map on his desk. “I see. Well, if you really feel that strongly about it, Benton, I won’t send you in there.”

Mike visibly relaxed. “Thank you, Sir.” Then he paused. “Er, Sir?”

The Brigadier looked up. “Yes, Sergeant?”

“We could send Sergeant Osgood in, Sir. He’s useful in a bind, and I’d trust him to do the job properly,” Mike suggested.

“Noted, Sergeant. Anything from you, Yates?”

“If Benton thinks Osgood is suitable, I trust his word. Has his judgement steered us wrong yet, Sir?” Benton gave a small smile. 

After a moment, the Brigadier nodded. “Well, then; it’s settled. We’ll send Sergeant Osgood to be UNIT’s inside man. Hopefully he’ll be alright.”


End file.
